


Sigue siendo la respuesta

by Sake_San



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sake_San/pseuds/Sake_San
Summary: Estaban a punto de irse y muchas cosas podían suceder. Steven sólo necesitaba asegurarse de una cosa, que esa sea la respuesta.





	Sigue siendo la respuesta

**Author's Note:**

> STEVEN UNIVERSE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE REBECCA SUGAR. YO SÓLO HAGO ESTO CON EL FÍN DE ENTRETENER.

Estaba sentado en la playa, abrazando sus rodillas, disfrutando de el viento que movía levemente su cabello y el agradable tacto de sus pies descalzos contra la arena. Admirando los tonos pastel que ofrecía la puesta de sol.

Siempre le había fascinado esa vista, tan tranquila, tan relajante, tan pacífica. Se quedó mirando en silencio, escuchando el vaivén de las olas.

—Hola Garnet —saludó en un susurro, cuando por el rabillo del ojo la vio sentarse a su lado.

—Algo me dijo que estarías aquí —habló tranquila mirando al horizonte.

—¿Visión futura?

—Amatista —Steven sonrió antes de voltear a verla por primera vez desde que llegó. Vio su piel de un tono un poco más rojizo.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó al notar el ligero cambio en la apariencia de Garnet.

—Rubí está un poco nerviosa, es todo —suspiró—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Steven se miró por un momento, su ropa le quedaba grande, realmente grande.

—Estoy bien es sólo que, tengo mucho en que pensar —confesó con la mirada melancólica que se había vuelto habitual en las últimas semanas.

—Entiendo.

—¿Ya se fueron todos?

—Greg fue por Peridot y Lapis al granero, Perla y Amatista salieron hace unos momentos —respondió.

—Connie llamó, ella y sus padres ya están allá —sonrió—. Sabes, no estaba seguro de que fuera un buen momento; pero creo, que todos nos merecemos un poco de paz y un momento feliz.

Su mirada se endureció y pasó la mano por su gema antes de preguntar:

—¿Están todos informados? —Garnet asintió—. Todos en Ciudad playa estarán ahí, así será más seguro.

—Ayer hicimos la última ronda, todas las gemas corrompidas fueron encapsuladas —dijo Steven.

—Será bueno ver a Bismuto otra vez. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, —dijo Garnet, Steven desvió la mirada sintiéndose culpable.

—Yo no puedo… —se detuvo. Sintió a Garnet abrazarlo con fuerza y en esa pequeña forma, como en los viejos tiempos, se sintió seguro.

—No es tu culpa —aseguró—. Hiciste lo único que podías en ese momento. Nos lo dijiste, eso fue lo correcto. Todos debemos hacernos responsables de nuestros actos, pero también merecemos la oportunidad de enmendar nuestros errores —Steven no la soltó por un rato, cuando lo hizo, pudo ver la sonrisa de la gema, eso lo tranquilizó.

—Tardaron demasiado —dijo Steven.

—Incluso con su tecnología, sus tropas están muy lejos.

—¿Tenemos oportunidad? —preguntó él. Garnet se acomodó las gafas antes de responder.

—La hay. Todos querrán ir, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —Steven asintió preocupado.

—Ni Siquiera quiero que Connie esté ahí, pero no hay forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión —miró a Garnet con la esperanza de que una visión dijera lo contrario. Ella negó con la cabeza y Steven suspiró resignado.

—Nos iremos a medianoche, cuando todos estén dormidos —explicó.

Cuando llegó un mensaje encriptado hace meses, todos entraron en pánico, incluso él. Se encerró por días en la habitación de Rose. El clúster comenzó a recibir órdenes de emerger, una tropa a gran escala lo obligaría. Las Amatistas del Zoológico se rebelaron y secretamente entrenaron a los humanos para la batalla, ellos llevarían " _las armaduras de los caídos_ ", y las Rubis interceptaban comunicaciones informando cualquier movimiento.

Le tomó años entender muchas de las decisiones de su madre, y aún hoy se preguntaba muchas cosas. Pero sabía del incondicional amor hacia la Tierra, sus criaturas y las gemas que habitaban en ella, que su madre siempre tuvo.

Por esa razón cuando Connie le propuso lo que estaban a punto de hacer, no lo pensó demasiado y le pareció correcto celebrar, quizá por última vez, con quienes tanto amaba.

—¿Garnet? —llamó su atención—. ¿Sigue siendo tu respuesta? —la gema miró sus manos, donde estaban los componentes que le daban vida, se quitó las gafas para poder mirar a los ojos a Steven.

—Sí —respondió y vio a Steven inmediatamente sonreír mientras se ponía de pie.

—La mía también —dijo sin dejar de sonreír y la abrazó, en el abrazo el pequeño niño de 14 años creció hasta rondar los 25. El niño se había convertido en un hombre, tan alto como Garnet, de cuerpo robusto y una ligera barba,cuyo traje blanco le quedaba a la perfección.

Mientras se sacudía la arena, puso en su solapa una de las flores del musgo de Rose.

—Debemos irnos, Connie se enfadará conmigo si llegamos tarde a la boda —con un silbido llamó al León y se dirigieron a ese hotel en Ciudad Imperio. Donde amigos y familia los esperaban para dar inicio a la boda de Connie Maheswaran y Steven Universe.

Mientras esa siguiera siendo la respuesta llegarían hasta las últimas consecuencias.

¿Por qué arriesgarse a morir enfrentándose a un temible ejército? Por la posibilidad de curar la corrupción de aquellas gemas.

¿Por qué sobreponerse al miedo de la batalla? Por proteger todo aquello que es valioso en la Tierra.

¿Por qué estaba dispuesto a morir con tal de que todas regresaran a salvo?

¿Por qué celebra hoy y mentir sobre si mañana todo estaría bien?

Por amor, esa sigue siendo la respuesta.

**Author's Note:**

> Trabajo subido a fanfiction.net el 5 de marzo de 2017


End file.
